Jasmine Mason
Jasmine Mason was a contestant on season 10 of So You Think You Can Dance. Her genre is Jazz. She was eliminated on July 9, 2013. Biography Jasmine Mason first started dancing at the age of 3. She trained at Dance Precisions in Placentia, CA with Shannon Mather and her last year she trained at Shannon Mather's new studio (Mather Dancer Company). Jasmine is currently dancing on tour with Katy Perry and has performed with Fergie, Jason Derulo, Thomas Rhett, Aloe Blacc, Wiz Khalifa, Fall Out Boy, Lindsey Stirling... to name a few. Jasmine has toured in Europe with singer Helene Fischer, The Jacksons, Jessie J, Chaka Khan and James Morrison. She also appeared in music videos for Fergie and Eric Hutchison. Jasmine has performed on the Billboard Awards, MTV Awards, iHeart Music Awards, Disney Radio Music Awards, People's Choice Awards, Soul Train Awards, and in commercials: Skechers, Old Navy, Rebok. Her TV and movie credits include: Glee, Blunt Talk, Nickelodoen, Bring It On, God the Father, America's Greatest Hits, CMA Country Christmas. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Jasmine first auditioned for season 9 and made it to the Green Mile round before getting cut. She auditioned for the second time in season 10 and made it into the top 10 girls - appearing on the live show. Meet the Top 20 (June 18, 2013) Jasmine Mason was revealed to make it into the top 20, along with other Jazz dancer, Amy Yakima. The two girls danced a powerful, Sonya Tayeh Jazz duet. The judges love the routine and commend Jasmine on her intensity. Later, Jasmine performed a Ray Leeper Jazz, group dance, along with the other top 10 girls. Jasmine's last dance was another Sonya Tayeh Jazz routine, along with the other top 20 dancers. Top 20 Perform This week, Jasmine danced a Funk Jazz routine, choreographed by NappyTabs. Mason was revealed to be partnered with Ballroom dancer, Alan Bersten. The two joined choreographer, Travis Wall, for a Contemporary routine, where the two would be blindfolded. The judges love the routine, and find the chemistry beautiful. Top 20 Perform This week, Jasmine performed a whimsical Broadway group dance, choreographed by Tyce Diorio. Jasmine was safe and did no have to dance a solo. Meanwhile, Jasmine and partner, Alan, performed an intense Tango, choreographed by Miriam and Leonardo. The judges love the routine, complimenting on its intensity and passion. Top 17 Perform This week, Jasmine performed a Contemporary group routine, choreographed by Sonya Tayeh and Christopher Scott. Jasmine appeared to be in the bottom, and had to dance a solo along with Alexis Juliano and Jenna Johnson. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Alan performed a Jazz duet, choreographed by Sean Cheesman. The judges enjoy the routine, but wish that the two were a little bit more exciting. Later, the judges saved Alexis and Jenna, and eliminated Jasmine. Post-SYTYCD Media Gallery Videos SYTYCD S9 Jasmine Mason Contemporary AUDITION So You Think You can Dance Season 10 - Meet The Top 20 - Amy and Jasmine Mason SYTYCD Season 10 - Top 20 Perform - Jasmine Mason and Alan SYTYCD Season 10 - Top 18 Perform - Jasmine Mason and Alan Bottom 3 Girls Solos (Top 18) - Alexis Juliano Jasmine Mason Jenna Johnson - SYTYCD 10 Jasmine M. Solo Top 17 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine M. & Alan Top 17 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Trivia *Jasmine teaches at a dance studio. *She is obsessed with cats but swears that she isn't a crazy cat lady. *She has a kitty paw tattoo. *Her dream dance partner is Twitch. *She is most inspired by Allison Holker. Category:Jazz Category:Dancers Category:Season 10 Category:Top 18